Damien Witecka
Damien Witecka, est un acteur français, né en 1968 à Dijon, (Côte-d'Or). Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de Leonardo DiCaprio, Tobey Maguire, Giovanni Ribisi et Dan Stevens, de façon récurrente pour Thomas Ian Nicholas et Jared Leto, ainsi qu'une des voix de Daniel Brühl, Bradley James et Ryan Phillippe. Il a aussi été une des premières voix d'Ewan McGregor à ses débuts. Depuis 2006, il est également connu pour être la voix off de Fun Radio« Damien Witecka » sur You Tube. et de Cartoon Network. Biographie Il rentre au conservatoire de Dijon à l'âge de 17 ans. Il remporte un prix juste avant son premier doublage en 1995 dans Petits meurtres entre amis où il double Ewan McGregor,Damien Witecka - voix française de Leonardo DiCaprio sur YouTube, le 17 avril 2012.. Théâtre * 1997 : Des perles aux cochons de Richard Foreman, mise en scène par Bernard Sobel, théâtre de Gennevilliers * 2001 : Ubu roi d'Alfred Jarry, mise en scène par Bernard Sobel, Festival d'Avignon, théâtre de Gennevilliers, Théâtre national de Strasbourg * 2004 : Homme pour homme de Bertolt Brecht, mise en scène par Bernard Sobel, Festival d'Avignon, théâtre de Gennevilliers Voxographie Note : Les dates inscrites en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Damien Witeka a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Cinéma Films * Leonardo DiCaprio dans : (17 films) ** Roméo + Juliette (1997) : Roméo Montaigu ** Basketball Diaries (1998) : Jim Carroll ** Simples Secrets (1998) : Hank ** Titanic (1997) : Jack Dawson ** L'Homme au masque de fer (1998) : le roi Louis XIV / Philippe ** Celebrity (1999) : Brandon Darrow ** La Plage (2000) : Richard ** Gangs of New York (2003) : Amsterdam Vallon ** Arrête-moi si tu peux (2002) : Frank Abagnale, Jr. ** Aviator (2005) : Howard Hughes ** Les Infiltrés (2006) : Billy Costigan ** Blood Diamond (2007) : Danny Archer ** Mensonges d'État (2008) : Roger Ferris ** Les Noces rebelles (2009) : Frank Wheeler ** Shutter Island (2010) : Marshall Teddy Daniels ** Le Loup de Wall Street (2013) : Jordan Belfort ** The Revenant (2016) : Hugh Glass * Giovanni Ribisi dans : (10 films) ** Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan (1998) : Irwin Wade ** L'Autre Sœur (1999) : Daniel McMann ** Mod Squad (1999) : Peter Cochran ** 60 secondes chrono (2000) : Kip Raines ** Intuitions (2001) : Buddy Cole ** Capitaine Sky et le Monde de demain (2005) : Rex Dearborn ** Le Vol du Phœnix (2005) : Elliot ** Avatar (2009) : Parker Selfridge ** Rhum Express (2011) : Moburg ** Gangster Squad (2013) : l'inspecteur Conway Keeler * Tobey Maguire dans : (8 films) ** Chevauchée avec le diable (1999) : Jack Roedel ** Spider Man (2002) : Peter Parker / Spider-Man ** Spider-Man 2 (2004) : Peter Parker / Spider-Man ** The Good German (2007) : Patrick Tully ** Spider-Man 3 (2007) : Peter Parker / Spider-Man ** Brothers (2009) : Sam Cahill ** Last Days of Summer (2013) : Henry Wheeler, adulte ** Le Prodige (2015) : Bobby Fischer, adulte * Thomas Ian Nicholas dans : (5 films) ** American Pie (1998) : Kevin Myers ** American Pie 2 (2001) : Kevin Myers ** Les Lois de l'attraction (2002) : Mitchell Allen ** American Pie : Marions-les ! (2003) : Kevin Myers ** American Pie 4 (2012) : Kevin Myers * Daniel Brühl dans : (5 films) ** Good Bye, Lenin! (2003) : Alex ** The Edukators (2004) : Jan ** Parfum d'absinthe (2004) : Paul Krantz ** Seul dans Berlin (2016) : Escherich ** Captain America: Civil War (2016) : Helmut Zemo * Jared Leto dans : (4 films) ** Urban Legend (1999) : Paul Gardener ** Black and White (1999) : Casey ** Cœurs perdus (2007) : Raymond Fernandez ** Chapitre 27 (2008) : Mark David Chapman * Ewan McGregor dans : (4 films) ** Petits meurtres entre amis (1995) : Alex Law ** Trainspotting (1996) : Mark « Rent-boy » Renton ** Une vie moins ordinaire (1997) : Robert Lewis ** Trainspotting 2 (2017) : Mark « Rent-boy » Renton * Leigh Whannell dans : (4 films) ** Insidious (2011) : Steven Specs ** Insidious : Chapitre 2 (2013) : Steven Specs ** Insidious : Chapitre 3 (2015) : Steven Specs ** Insidious : La Dernière Clé (2018) : Steven Specs * Steve Zahn dans : ** Écarts de conduite (2001) : Raymond Hasekhttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_E/ecarts_de_conduite.htm ** École paternelle (2003) : Marvinhttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_E/ecole_paternelle.htm * Charlie Bewley dans : ** Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation (2009) : Demetri ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (2010) : Demetri * Sam Riley dans : ** Sur la route (2012) : Sal Paradise ** Free Fire (2016) : Stevo * Dan Stevens dans : ** La Nuit au musée : Le Secret des Pharaons (2015) : le chevalier Lancelot ** Permission (2017) : Will * 1942 : Fantômes déchaînés : Stanley (Stan Laurel) (2e doublage, 2007) * 1995 : Rob Roy : Alasdair (Brian McCardie) * 1998 : Final Cut : Jude (Jude Law) * 1998 : Les Misérables : Marius (Hans Mathesonhttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_M/miserables.htm) * 1998 : Supersens : Scott Thorpe (David Spade) * 1999 : L'Honneur des Winslow : Dickie Winslow (Matthew Pidgeonhttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_H/honneur_des_winslow.htm) * 1999 : Galaxy Quest : Thermian Historian Teb (Jed Reeshttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_G/galaxy_quest.htm) * 1999 : Drive Me Crazy : Chase Hammond (Adrian Grenier) * 2000 : Tigerland : Miter (Clifton Collins Jr.) * 2000 : Cecil B. Demented : Cecil (Stephen Dorff) * 2000 : Snatch : Tu braques ou tu raques : Tommy (Stephen Graham) * 2001 : Boys on the Run : Joe Ferguson (James Lafferty) * 2001 : Quills, la plume et le sang : Dauphin (George Yasoumihttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_Q/quills.htm) * 2001 : La Chute du faucon noir : Lance Twombly (Tom Hardy) * 2002 : Opération antisèche : Davis (Trevor Fehrman) * 2002 : Calculs meurtriers : Richard Haywood (Ryan Gosling) * 2003 : Anatomie 2 : Joachim Hauser (Barnaby Metschurat) * 2003 : Memories : Simon Cable (Ryan Phillippe) * 2004 : Dr Kinsey : Ben (John Krasinskihttp://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_D/dr_kinsey.htm) / Bruce Kinsey (Luke Macfarlane) * 2008 : Une virée en enfer 2 : Nick (Kyle Schmid) * 2008 : Super Héros Movie : Rick Riker / Libellule (Drake Bell) * 2009 : Soie : Hervé Joncour (Michael Pitthttp://buffy.free.fr/doublagissimo/shows/soie.htm) * 2011 : Stella Days : Tim Lynch (Trystan Gravelle) * 2012 : Blanche-Neige : Loup (Sebastian Saraceno) * 2013 : Phantom : Yanis (Kip Pardue) * 2013 : Les Poings contre les murs : Oliver (Rupert Friend) * 2013 : Kill Your Darlings : Jack Kerouac (Jack Huston) * 2016 : Spotlight : Phil Saviano (Neal Huff) * 2017 : Underworld: Blood Wars : Varga (Bradley James) * 2017 : Wonder Wheel : Mickey Rubin (Justin Timberlake) * 2017 : Logan Lucky : Sam Bang (Brian Gleeson) * 2018 : Évasion 2 : Le Labyrinthe d'Hadès : Shu Ren (Huang Xiaoming) Films d'animation * 2017 : Baby Boss : Tim adulte, le narrateurDoublé par Tobey Maguire dans la version originale. * 2017 : Le Grand Méchant Renard et autres contes... : le cochon Télévision Téléfilms * Love and the City : Seth Cohen (Matt Dallas) * Le Choix de Jane : Dr. Charles Haden (Jack Huston) * Bobby, seul contre tous : Ed Griffith (Austin Nichols) Séries télévisées * Dan Stevens dans : ** Downton Abbey : Matthew Crawley ** High Maintenance : Colin ** Legion : David Haller * Ryan Phillippe dans : ** Damages : Channing McClaren ** Shooter : Bob Lee Swagger ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine : Milton Boyle * Michael Urie dans : ** Ugly Betty : Marc St James ** Younger : Redmond * Bradley James dans : ** Merlin : Arthur Pendragon ** iZombie : Lowell Tracy * Barry : Eric (Andy Carey) * Being Human : Josh Radcliff (Sam Huntington) * Big Love : Verlan Walker (Kevin Rankin) * Black Sails : Dufresne (Jannes Eiselen) * Blade : Shen (Nelson Lee) * Damages : Channing McClaren (Ryan Phillippe, saison 5) * Diablero : le père Ramiro Ventura (Christopher Uckermann) * Dr House : ** Cody Saintgnue : Hugo (saison 7, épisode 2) ** Adam Busch : Tony (saison 2, épisode 14) ** Thomas Dekker : Boyd (saison 2, épisode 19) ** Kip Pardue : Brent Mason (saison 2, épisode 22) ** Khleo Thomas : Kenny (saison 4, épisode 7) * Fleming : L'homme qui voulait être James Bond : Ian Fleming (Dominic Cooper) (mini-série) * Ghost Whisperer : Eli James (Jamie Kennedy) * La Loi selon Harry : Adam Branch (Nate Corddry) * John from Cincinnati : John Monad (Austin Nichols) * Kings : David Shepherd (Christopher Egan) * Krypton : Kem (Rasmus Hardiker) * Kyle XY : Kyle Trager (Matt Dallas) * Les Experts : Cyber : Logan Shelby (David Dastmalchian) (saison 1, épisode 13) * Les Tudors : Francis Dereham (Allen Leech) * Lost : Les Disparus : Peter Talbot (Patrick J. Adams) * Mindhunter : Gene Devie (Adam Zastrow) * Mr Selfridge : Victor Colleano (Trystan Gravelle) * Past Life : Owen Grusin (Gil McKinney) (saison 1, épisode 5) * Poldark : George Warleggan (Jack Farthing) * Silicon Valley : Ariel (?) * Smallville : Brendan Nash (Steven Grayhm) * Sneaky Pete : Pete / Marius (Giovanni Ribisi) * The Cape : Rollo (Martin Klebba) * The Flash : Julian Albert / Docteur Alchemy (Tom Felton) * The Halcyon : Max Klein (Nico Rogner) * The Hour : Freddie Lyon (Ben Whishaw) * Undercovers : Clive (Sean Maguire) (saison 1, épisode 6) * United States of Tara : Evan (Keir O'Donnell) * Vampire Diaries : Ray Sutton (David Gallagher) * Vikings : Athelstan (George Blagden) * Whitechapel : Nathan Merceron (Paul Chequer) Séries d'animation * Princesse Shéhérazade : Nour * Les Samouraïs de l'éternel : Sarki Date * Bienvenue chez les Robinson : Laszlo * Zou : le père de Zou Jeux vidéo * Call of Juarez : William Billy Candle Mendoza * Spider-Man 2: The Movie : Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Spider-Man 3 : Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Star Wars: The Old Republic : PNJ Voix off Publicités * Joker * McDonald's : Double Cheese, le retour * Crédit agricole : Habitat 2011 * Renault Twingo II : Miss Sixty * Parfum Hugo Boss : Just Different * Axe Anarchy * MAAF * Škoda Auto * Jouets Transformers Robots in Disguise : Mission secrète * 2019 : les'' biscuits Nutella'' Radio * depuis 2006 : voix antenne de Fun Radio Voice-over * 2016 : Avant le déluge : lui-même (Leonardo DiCaprio) (documentaire) * depuis 2018 : Puy du Fou : « Le Signe du Triomphe » : le centurion Damien Commentaires * Pour le film Inception, Leonardo DiCaprio n'est pas doublé par sa voix française régulière, Damien Witecka (qui double juste le premier teaser du film), mais par Damien Ferrette. Le changement de voix pour le film est dû à l'initiative du directeur marketing de Warner Bros. France, qui souhaitait tester une voix plus virile à ses yeux. Notes et références Liens externes * Damien Witecka sur AlloCiné * Voxographie partielle de Damien Witecka sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Damien Witecka (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * La voix du succès : Damien Witecka - Portrait sur La Gazette de Côte-d'Or * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNGS6qAyYuY Le Loup de Wall Street : Reportage sur le doublage au JT de France 2] sur YouTube Witecka Damien Witecka Damien Witecka Damien